dieseld199fandomcom-20200214-history
Trick or Treat
Trick Or Treat is the thirty-sixth short of Tomica Thomas and Friends. Plot One evening on a moonlit night, Henry was preparing to take a goods train to the other end of the line. While preparing to leave, Edward warns him that on moonlit nights when a fog is about, there is also a ghost. Henry, a bit put off by Edward's creepy warning, sets off in the night. In his train is S.C. Ruffey, who is currently the host of a demon, is intent on causing trouble and is spooking Henry, making the Troublesome Trucks laugh at him. As Henry heads along the line, a fog rolls in, and he is forced to stop a danger signal, with a notice which read "beware of the slender engine." The spirit subsequently appears, absorbing Henry and the demon within S.C. Ruffey. During Henry's trip, Stephen visits Tidmouth Sheds, where he shares the rules of Halloween with the engines present in hopes of preventing trouble. Despite the other engines indifference, Stephen warns those gathered of the dark nature of Halloween, listing three rules which must be followed to protect themselves from the evil which lurks. The rules are as follows: 1. Always wear a costume; 2. Hand out Candy; 3. Never blow out a little jack-o'-lantern. Subsequently, Stephen warns of engine with pumpkin orange paint and a face concealed by a mask who roams the island on Halloween night to enforce the rules. The next morning, the engines awake, surprised Henry has not yet returned. Assuming he spent the night elsewhere, Gordon sets off with his Vicarstown express. Halfway there, he comes along Henry's derailed train on the line, finding the Troublesome Trucks to be in a sort of daze with no relocation of the prior night's events, except for S.C. Ruffey, who didn't know how he ended up in a mess. Later that evening, Gordon is at Vicarstown preparing for his return run. Whilst Stanley is arranging his train, the pair discuss Henry's bizarre disappearance, also noting that Bill and Ben have gone missing. Stanley warns Gordon to be careful, but Gordon sets out with an air of confidence, despite his own fear. On his way, Gordon encounters the Slender Engine. The following morning, Thomas and Percy are at Knapford Station preparing for the upcoming Halloween party. Hank arrives to report of Gordon and many other disappearances the previous night. Hank and Percy show concern for their safety, but Thomas is certain he will be unaffected in that he is the star of the show. Percy suggests consulting Stephen, but is quickly turned down by Thomas. Much to Percy's dismay, he must pull the Mail train that night. Percy fearfully hurries along the line, where he inevitably encounters the Slender Engine, who has now absorbed the demon. Percy rushes back to Knapford, where the Slender Engine pursues him. Before the Slender Engine can affect Percy however, the jack-o'-lanterns at the station vaporize the Slender Engine, leaving Percy confused. The following morning, Percy rushes to Tidmouth Sheds, awaking Thomas. Percy reveals his discovery of the Slender Engine to Thomas, realizing that the spirit also captured James as well. Percy and Thomas set off to assemble the rest of the engines at Knapford that evening's Halloween party, all in costume. That evening, all of the remaining engines are at Knapford in costume. The group reports further disappearances, and Percy deduces their disappearances are the result of the Slender Engine. Thomas disputes this, claiming the Slender Engine is only a railway legend. Percy refutes this, recounting his multiple encounters with the spirit. After mentioning the Slender Engine had glowing red eyes, just like duck when he was possessed, Edward deduces that the Slender Engine absorbed the demon from S.C. Ruffey and increased its power. Despite Edward's concern, Stephen reassures everyone that as long as they remain near the jack-o'-lanterns, they will be safe. Shortly thereafter, the ominous puffs of the Slender Engine can be heard. A strong wind gusts through the station, extinguishing the jack-o'-lanterns. The station erupts in chaos when the Slender Engine appears as the engines all attempt to escape. Thomas and Percy manage to escape, hiding in the goods shed near the yard. Percy is fearful, while Thomas is grossly unconcerned as a result of his star status. The pair soon hear the ominous approach of the Slender Engine. The specter appears, and Thomas and Percy brace for the worse. Quite miraculously, the engine is revealed to be the Halloween Engine Stephen mentioned. Thomas and Percy realize they are not in costume, and are dealt punishment by the Halloween Engine. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Diesel 10 * Iron 'Arry * Emily * Arthur * Stanley * Hank * Stephen * S.C. Ruffey * Troublesome Trucks * Slender Engine (does not speak) * The Halloween Engine (does not speak) * Dennis (does not speak) * Donald and Douglas (mentioned) * Bill & Ben (mentioned) * BoCo (mentioned) * Diesel (mentioned) * Iron Bert (mentioned) * Murdoch (mentioned) * Spencer (mentioned) * Rosie (mentioned) * Molly (mentioned) * Billy (mentioned) * Neville (mentioned) * Oliver (cameo) * Stepney (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Toad (cameo) Trivia *This short takes place before Deus Ex Machina. *During the Halloween party at Knapford, all the engines are in costume. The following are their respective getups: **Thomas: Emmett **Edward: UniKity **Percy: Elsa **Hank: Lego House? **Duck, Oliver, Stepney and Arthur: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Emily: Scottish Flag (referencing the contemporary Scottish Independence Referendum) **Diesel 10 & Mavis: Vampires **Toby, Stephen, Salty, and 'Arry: Ghosts *With a Length of 16:52, this is currently the longest TOMICA Thomas and friends short to date. Gallery TOMICA Thomas Friends Short 36 Trick or Treat YouTube.png Slender Trick and Treat.PNG Demon Slender Engine.PNG TOMICA Thomas Friends Short 36 Trick or Treat YouTube (2).png TOMICA Thomas Friends Short 36 Trick or Treat YouTube (3).png vlcsnap-error160.png vlcsnap-error122.png vlcsnap-error470.png Trick or Treat YouTube (2).png Trick or Treat YouTube (3).png vlcsnap-error795.png vtcx.png vlcsnap-error969.png TrickOrTreat.png TrickOrTreat (2).png TrickOrTreat (3).png TrickOrTreat (4).png TrickOrTreat (5).png TrickOrTreat (6).png TrickOrTreat (7).png TrickOrTreat (8).png TrickOrTreat (9).png TrickOrTreat (10).png TrickOrTreat (11).png TrickOrTreat (12).png TrickOrTreat (13).png TrickOrTreat (14).png TrickOrTreat (15).png TrickOrTreat (16).png TrickOrTreat (17).png TrickOrTreat (18).png TrickOrTreat (19).png TrickOrTreat (20).png TrickOrTreat (21).png TrickOrTreat (23).png TrickOrTreat (22).png TrickOrTreat (24).png TrickOrTreat (25).png TrickOrTreat (26).png TrickOrTreat (27).png TrickOrTreat (28).png TrickOrTreat (29).png TrickOrTreat (30).png TrickOrTreat (31).png TrickOrTreat (32).png TrickOrTreat (33).png TrickOrTreat (34).png TrickOrTreat (35).png TrickOrTreat (36).png TrickOrTreat (37).png TrickOrTreat (38).png TrickOrTreat (39).png TrickOrTreat (40).png TrickOrTreat (41).png TrickOrTreat (42).png TrickOrTreat (43).png TrickOrTreat (45).png TrickOrTreat (44).png TrickOrTreat (46).png TrickOrTreat (47).png TrickOrTreat (48).png TrickOrTreat (49).png TrickOrTreat (50).png TrickOrTreat (51).png TrickOrTreat (52).png TrickOrTreat (53).png TrickOrTreat (54).png TrickOrTreat (55).png TrickOrTreat (56).png TrickOrTreat (57).png TrickOrTreat (58).png TrickOrTreat (59).png TrickOrTreat (60).png TrickOrTreat (61).png TrickOrTreat (62).png TrickOrTreat (63).png TrickOrTreat (64).png TrickOrTreat (65).png TrickOrTreat (67).png TrickOrTreat (66).png TrickOrTreat (68).png TrickOrTreat (69).png TrickOrTreat (70).png TrickOrTreat2.png TrickOrTreat2 (2).png TrickOrTreat2 (3).png TrickOrTreat2 (4).png TrickOrTreat2 (5).png TrickOrTreat2 (6).png TrickOrTreat2 (7).png TrickOrTreat2 (8).png TrickOrTreat2 (9).png TrickOrTreat2 (10).png TrickOrTreat2 (11).png TrickOrTreat2 (12).png TrickOrTreat2 (13).png TrickOrTreat2 (14).png TrickOrTreat2 (15).png TrickOrTreat2 (16).png TrickOrTreat2 (17).png TrickOrTreat2 (18).png TrickOrTreat2 (19).png TrickOrTreat2 (20).png TrickOrTreat2 (21).png TrickOrTreat2 (22).png TrickOrTreat2 (23).png TrickOrTreat2 (24).png TrickOrTreat2 (25).png TrickOrTreat2 (26).png TrickOrTreat2 (27).png TrickOrTreat3.png TrickOrTreat3 (2).png TrickOrTreat3 (3).png TrickOrTreat3 (4).png TrickOrTreat3 (5).png TrickOrTreat3 (6).png TrickOrTreat3 (7).png TrickOrTreat3 (8).png TrickOrTreat3 (9).png TrickOrTreat3 (10).png TrickOrTreat3 (11).png TrickOrTreat3 (12).png TrickOrTreat3 (13).png TrickOrTreat3 (14).png TrickOrTreat3 (15).png TrickOrTreat3 (16).png TrickOrTreat3 (17).png TrickOrTreat3 (18).png TrickOrTreat3 (19).png TrickOrTreat3 (20).png TrickOrTreat3 (21).png TrickOrTreat3 (22).png TrickOrTreat3 (23).png TrickOrTreat3 (24).png TrickOrTreat3 (25).png TrickOrTreat3 (26).png TrickOrTreat3 (27).png TrickOrTreat3 (28).png TrickOrTreat3 (29).png TrickOrTreat3 (30).png TrickOrTreat3 (31).png TrickOrTreat3 (32).png TrickOrTreat3 (33).png TrickOrTreat3 (34).png TrickOrTreat3 (35).png TrickOrTreat3 (36).png TrickOrTreat3 (37).png TrickOrTreat3 (38).png TrickOrTreat3 (39).png TrickOrTreat3 (40).png TrickOrTreat3 (41).png TrickOrTreat3 (42).png TrickOrTreat3 (43).png TrickOrTreat3 (44).png TrickOrTreat3 (45).png TrickOrTreat3 (46).png TrickOrTreat3 (47).png TrickOrTreat3 (48).png TrickOrTreat3 (49).png TrickOrTreat3 (50).png TrickOrTreat3 (51).png TrickOrTreat3 (52).png TrickOrTreat3 (53).png TrickOrTreat3 (54).png TrickOrTreat3 (55).png TrickOrTreat3 (56).png TrickOrTreat3 (57).png TrickOrTreat3 (58).png TrickOrTreat3 (59).png TrickOrTreat3 (60).png TrickOrTreat3 (61).png TrickOrTreat4.png TrickOrTreat4 (2).png TrickOrTreat4 (3).png TrickOrTreat4 (4).png TrickOrTreat4 (5).png TrickOrTreat4 (6).png TrickOrTreat4 (7).png TrickOrTreat4 (8).png TrickOrTreat4 (9).png TrickOrTreat4 (10).png TrickOrTreat4 (11).png TrickOrTreat4 (12).png TrickOrTreat4 (13).png TrickOrTreat4 (14).png TrickOrTreat4 (15).png TrickOrTreat4 (16).png TrickOrTreat4 (17).png TrickOrTreat4 (18).png TrickOrTreat4 (19).png TrickOrTreat4 (20).png TrickOrTreat4 (21).png TrickOrTreat4 (22).png TrickOrTreat4 (23).png TrickOrTreat4 (24).png TrickOrTreat4 (25).png TrickOrTreat4 (26).png TrickOrTreat4 (27).png TrickOrTreat4 (28).png TrickOrTreat4 (29).png TrickOrTreat4 (30).png TrickOrTreat4 (31).png TrickOrTreat4 (32).png TrickOrTreat4 (33).png TrickOrTreat4 (34).png TrickOrTreat4 (35).png TrickOrTreat4 (36).png TrickOrTreat4 (37).png TrickOrTreat4 (38).png TrickOrTreat4 (39).png TrickOrTreat4 (40).png TrickOrTreat4 (41).png TrickOrTreat4 (42).png TrickOrTreat4 (43).png TrickOrTreat4 (44).png TrickOrTreat4 (45).png TrickOrTreat4 (46).png TrickOrTreat4 (47).png TrickOrTreat4 (48).png TrickOrTreat4 (49).png TrickOrTreat4 (50).png TrickOrTreat4 (51).png TrickOrTreat4 (52).png TrickOrTreat4 (53).png TrickOrTreat4 (54).png TrickOrTreat4 (55).png TrickOrTreat4 (56).png TrickOrTreat4 (57).png TrickOrTreat4 (58).png TrickOrTreat4 (59).png TrickOrTreat4 (60).png TrickOrTreat4 (61).png TrickOrTreat4 (62).png TrickOrTreat4 (63).png TrickOrTreat4 (64).png TrickOrTreat4 (65).png TrickOrTreat4 (66).png TrickOrTreat4 (67).png TrickOrTreat4 (68).png TrickOrTreat4 (69).png TrickOrTreat4 (70).png TrickOrTreat4 (71).png TrickOrTreat4 (72).png TrickOrTreat4 (73).png TrickOrTreat4 (74).png TrickOrTreat4 (75).png TrickOrTreat4 (76).png TrickOrTreat4 (77).png TrickOrTreat4 (78).png TrickOrTreat4 (79).png TrickOrTreat4 (80).png TrickOrTreat4 (81).png TrickOrTreat4 (82).png TrickOrTreat4 (83).png TrickOrTreat5.png TrickOrTreat5 (2).png TrickOrTreat5 (3).png TrickOrTreat5 (4).png TrickOrTreat5 (5).png TrickOrTreat5 (6).png TrickOrTreat5 (7).png TrickOrTreat5 (8).png TrickOrTreat5 (9).png TrickOrTreat5 (10).png TrickOrTreat5 (11).png TrickOrTreat5 (12).png TrickOrTreat5 (13).png TrickOrTreat5 (14).png TrickOrTreat5 (15).png TrickOrTreat5 (16).png TrickOrTreat5 (17).png TrickOrTreat5 (18).png TrickOrTreat5 (19).png TrickOrTreat5 (20).png TrickOrTreat5 (21).png TrickOrTreat5 (22).png TrickOrTreat6.png TrickOrTreat6 (2).png TrickOrTreat6 (3).png TrickOrTreat6 (4).png TrickOrTreat6 (6).png TrickOrTreat6 (5).png TrickOrTreat6 (7).png TrickOrTreat6 (8).png TrickOrTreat6 (9).png TrickOrTreat6 (10).png TrickOrTreat6 (11).png TrickOrTreat6 (12).png TrickOrTreat6 (13).png TrickOrTreat6 (14).png TrickOrTreat6 (15).png TrickOrTreat6 (16).png TrickOrTreat6 (17).png TrickOrTreat6 (18).png TrickOrTreat6 (19).png TrickOrTreat6 (20).png TrickOrTreat6 (33).png TrickOrTreat6 (21).png TrickOrTreat6 (22).png TrickOrTreat6 (23).png TrickOrTreat6 (24).png TrickOrTreat6 (25).png TrickOrTreat6 (26).png TrickOrTreat6 (27).png TrickOrTreat6 (28).png TrickOrTreat6 (29).png TrickOrTreat6 (30).png TrickOrTreat6 (31).png TrickOrTreat6 (32).png TrickOrTreat7.png TrickOrTreat7 (2).png TrickOrTreat7 (3).png TrickOrTreat7 (4).png TrickOrTreat7 (5).png TrickOrTreat7 (6).png TrickOrTreat7 (7).png TrickOrTreat7 (8).png TrickOrTreat7 (9).png TrickOrTreat7 (10).png TrickOrTreat7 (11).png TrickOrTreat7 (12).png TrickOrTreat7 (13).png TrickOrTreat7 (14).png TrickOrTreat7 (15).png TrickOrTreat7 (16).png TrickOrTreat7 (17).png TrickOrTreat7 (18).png TrickOrTreat7 (19).png TrickOrTreat7 (20).png TrickOrTreat7 (21).png TrickOrTreat7 (22).png TrickOrTreat7 (23).png TrickOrTreat7 (24).png TrickOrTreat7 (25).png TrickOrTreat7 (26).png TrickOrTreat7 (27).png TrickOrTreat7 (28).png TrickOrTreat7 (29).png TrickOrTreat7 (30).png TrickOrTreat7 (31).png TrickOrTreat7 (32).png TrickOrTreat7 (33).png TrickOrTreat7 (34).png uhijmk.png bhjnk.png ggbhjn.png gvbhjn.png TrickOrTreat8.png TrickOrTreat8 (2).png TrickOrTreat8 (3).png TrickOrTreat8 (4).png TrickOrTreat8 (5).png TrickOrTreat8 (6).png TrickOrTreat8 (7).png TrickOrTreat8 (8).png TrickOrTreat8 (9).png TrickOrTreat8 (10).png TrickOrTreat8 (11).png TrickOrTreat8 (12).png TrickOrTreat8 (13).png TrickOrTreat8 (14).png TrickOrTreat8 (15).png TrickOrTreat8 (16).png TrickOrTreat8 (25).png TrickOrTreat8 (27).png TrickOrTreat8 (28).png TrickOrTreat8 (29).png TrickOrTreat8 (30).png TrickOrTreat8 (31).png TrickOrTreat8 (32).png TrickOrTreat8 (33).png TrickOrTreat8 (35).png TrickOrTreat8 (36).png TrickOrTreat8 (37).png TrickOrTreat8 (38).png TrickOrTreat8 (39).png TrickOrTreat8 (40).png vgbhnj.png gbhnj.png vygbhun.png njkm.png vygbhunji.png ybhunj.png bhn jkl,;..png bhunjm.png gbhunjk.png gbhnjkm.png TrickOrTreat8 (34).png tbuh.png 5g4f.png TrickOrTreat8 (26).png vlcsnap-2018-12-31-17h36m30s341.png vlcsnap-2019-01-25-11h28m04s362.png vlcsnap-2019-01-25-11h28m09s614.png vlcsnap-2019-01-25-11h28m40s814.png vlcsnap-2019-01-25-11h31m34s659.png vlcsnap-2019-01-25-11h31m39s251.png vlcsnap-2019-01-25-11h34m07s298.png vlcsnap-2019-03-25-15h20m51s025.png vlcsnap-2019-03-25-15h20m56s443.png vlcsnap-2019-03-25-15h21m04s406.png vlcsnap-2019-11-23-17h49m02s125.png vlcsnap-2019-11-23-17h49m07s018.png Video Category:Shorts